Catch a Falling Witch
by angelcagalli
Summary: Michelle Collins finds herself dragged through Voldemort's return and eventually a war with her two best friends Fred and George Weasley. Will their friendship survive through the drama, pressure and stress and could romance bloom in the fires of war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is gonna be long so here it is. This is my first ever fan fic so I can assure you I'm gonna mess up somewhere along the way. I'm kinda test running this to see how well I do. I've had this idea in my head ever since I read the books so now I'm rolling with it. So please be patient with me, I'm still trying to figure all this out. Also, this is the first chapter and is focused around the beginning of the second book. So if it seems sorta… repetitive to the book, I promise the future chapters branch away from it and focus more on Fred and George. Please review and give me your comments and concerns cause they're the only way I'm gonna get better. Also review and let me know if you wanna see anything happen in future chapters. I can always use some ideas for filler chapters. Just give me the idea and I'll write about it. Oh yeah, this is based mostly off the books but I added a couple parts from the movie along the way that are not included in the books =)

I do not own the Original Harry Potter Characters, only the one's I have added in to help push along my story including characters mentioned in this chapter: Michelle, Raven, Amanda, and Brittany Collins. This is based off J.K.R's book and follows the original plot only with a different point of view.

"Ron, how did – what the –"Harry said in shock. I leaned over George to see Harry staring in complete bewilderment. The Weasley's and I might've… sorta… stolen the car when everyone at the Burrow had fallen asleep, but didn't know which was the important thing.

"All right Harry?" asked George from the front passenger seat. Fred drove and I squeezed between the two of them in the front seat.

"What's been going on? -" I asked.

"Why haven't you been answering my letters?" demanded Ron, sounding hurt. "I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles –"

"It wasn't me – and how did he know?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"He works for the ministry." I answered.

"You _know_ we're not supposed to do spells outside school –"said Ron.

"You should talk." He said, indicating the floating car.

"Oh, this doesn't count." Ron shrugged.

"We're only borrowing this." I grinned mischievously.

"It's Dad's –"

"_we _didn't enchant it."

"But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with –"

"tsk tsk, Harry." I scolded playfully.

"I told you, I didn't—"Harry tried explaining. "— but it'll take too long to explain now – look can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me comeback, and obviously I can't magic myself out because the ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so –"

"Stop gibbering," I said, rolling my eyes which he probably couldn't see.

"We've come to take you home with us." Ron grinned.

"But you can't magic me out either –"

"We don't need to," Ron grinned and jerked his head back to the three of us in the front seat. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars." Fred instructed as I passed back some rope to Harry.

"I knew that rope would come in handy eventually." I smirked.

"If the Dursley's wake up, I'm dead." Harry said, tying the rope tightly to the bars. Fred revved the car.

"Don't worry –"Fred said.

"And stand back" and I warned.

I watched Harry move away from the window and signaled to Fred to go. He revved the car, louder and louder, until there was a crunching noise from behind us. We drove straight into the air with the bars no longer in the window, but dangling below us. George and Ron hoisted them into the back seat of the car as Harry reappeared at the bar-less window. I tried to help a little but the boys made it clear I was just getting in the way so I quickly let them handle it. When the bars were safely in the backseat next to a panting Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"You know you wanna admit that was pretty awesome." I grinned.

"Get in." Ron said.

"But all my Hogwart's stuff – my wand – my broomstick –"

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room –"

"No problem." I smiled.

George was already climbing out of the car. "Out of the way Harry."

The three of us climbed through the window into Harry's room. I handed George one of my hair pins and he started to pick the lock.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sorta Muggle trick," Fred said. "But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

"You can thank me for that." I winked. I taught the twins a bunch of old Muggle tricks, including how to pick a lock, after I taught myself back in my Muggle days; before I knew I was a witch. One of the benefits of being Muggle born, you never know when their little tricks will come in handy.

There was a small click, and the door opened.

"So – we'll get your trunk – you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron." George whispered.

We crept out onto the landing, hearing Harry whisper "Watch out for the bottom stair – it creaks."

We crept silently down the stairs, George and Fred went first. They stepped over the last step but I was too short so I had to jump it. They caught me before my feet landed on the wood flooring, which would have made a huge racket.

We tiptoed around the side of the staircase, feeling along it until we felt the crack to the door leading to a small cupboard under the stairs. George picked the lock silently as me and Fred kept our ears alert for any small noise. After a couple slow seconds the lock clicked and the door creaked open to reveal a tiny room that _I_ couldn't even stand in, and that was saying something. _'To think, Harry grew up in this little room'_ I thought to myself. I grabbed Harry's broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand; the same model as mine, and helped the twins steer the large trunk out of the cupboard, towards the stairs.

I crept up the stairs first, while Fred and George heaved the trunk behind me. Thankfully I was able to skip the bottom stair going up, so I needn't worry about giving the twins the trouble of dropping the trunk just to lift me up over first step.

I brushed by Harry on my way up the stairs while he crept down the steps to help Fred and George heave his trunk the rest of the way up the stairs. I sneaked back into Harry's bedroom and passed the broom out to Ron. As the boys reentered the room, I heard a cough.

Fred climbed back into the car while Ron helped pull the trunk through the window. Finally after a couple of minutes of relentless pushing and tugging, the trunk slid from the room, through the window, into the back seat of the car, under the bars, leaving all of us panting for breath. There was another cough.

"Okay, let's go." George said, climbing through the window, back into the passenger seat.

"After you Harry." I smiled at the younger boy. Harry stood up onto the window sill, about to leap into the backseat of the car, until there was a loud, shrill shriek from behind us, and then an even louder, but deeper, scream from another room "That Ruddy Owl!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry gasped and jumped back from the window, tearing across the room and grabbed the owl's cage. I stepped back as he rushed past me and was passing her cage out to Ron when there was a hammering on the door and it crashed open.

"Go!" I shouted, as Harry's uncle's shocked expression was quickly replaced by fury. He charged towards Harry and pushed me out of the way into the wall. The back of my head smacked hard off the wall and I slid onto the floor, dazed. Looking up, I saw the rather large man grabbing Harry by the ankle, trying to pull him out of the car, while the Weasley boys tightly held onto him. I jumped up and threw myself into him, taking him by surprise and loosening his grip on Harry. Sensing that, Harry quickly shook the hand off his ankle and was pulled all the way into the car. I jumped onto the windowsill and tried to leap across to the car but the man quickly grabbed the back of my shirt, trying to pull me back through the window.

"Help!" I screamed. George opened his door and leaned out of the car towards me

"Grab my hand!" he yelled, reaching out for me. I grabbed onto his hand for dear life while the man continued to try to pull me through the window. His big meaty arms were too big to kick off.

'_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die._' I said as I closed my eyes, refusing to look down.

"Put your foot down Fred!" shouted Ron.

Fred pressed hesitantly down on the accelerator and the car revved a little from the window. I felt my feet leave the windowsill but the man refused to let go. I was dragged into the air being pulled by George and the car from one side and the large meaty man from the other.

"Michelle, don't let go!" George yelled. "Fred, just go! I have a good grip."

Fred put more pressure onto the accelerator and pulled me farther away from the window, the man still stubbornly hanging on to my shirt. He was now leaning out of the bedroom window, leaning out farther and farther and – CRASH!

The man lurched out of the window, held onto me for one last second as we were both airborne. I threw my other hand out to George, digging our nails into each other, trying to keep a good grip, until at last, the man couldn't hang on any longer and let go, falling back into the hedges below the window.

George pulled my shaking body into the car and I was never so glad to be back onto something solid. The back of my shirt was completely stretched out and parts of it had started to rip. My wrist was slightly bleeding from where George's nails had dug into, desperate not to let go.

I was still shaking like crazy as George helped move me between him and his twin and they each put an arm around me, telling me I was alright and making sure I was okay. After they made sure I wasn't going to have a breakdown, Fred moved the car through the night sky, towards the Burrow, and we shifted our attention back to Harry.

"Let Hedwig out." Harry said, happy to be free. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

George handed my hair pin back to Ron and after a couple of moments Hedwig soared out of the window and glided alongside the car.

"So what's the story Harry?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Yeah, what's been happening?" I asked.

Harry told us all about a house elf named Dobby and a warning he gave Harry about not returning to Hogwarts and stealing all of his letters. Then Dobby dropped pudding during an important business dinner and Harry was blamed and locked in his room. There was a long silence after he finished describing what happened.

"Very fishy." Fred said at last.

"Definitely dodgy." I agreed.

"So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?" asked George.

"I don't think he could." Harry said, thinking. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

"I know how he feels." I said, rubbing the back of my head, where my head had connected with the wall. Harry shot me an apologetic look. The twins though shared exchanged a look at what Harry said.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" Harry asked, noticing the look the twins gave each other.

"Well," Fred said thinking. "Put it this way – house elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their Masters permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you from coming back to Hogwarts."

"Someone's idea of a joke." I added.

"Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes." Said Harry and Ron together.

"Draco Malfoy. He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" George asked, raising his eyebrows. He and I turned around in curiosity now. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be. It's not a very common name, is it?" Harry said "Why?"

"I've heard Dad talking about him." George answered.

"He was a huge supporter of You-Know-Who." I said grimly.

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," Fred said, now turning his head back to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung. – Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house elf…." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Bet you he does." I scoffed.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich." Fred said.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house elf to do the ironing," George said. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden.

"House elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that." I said.

"You wouldn't catch one in our house…." George finished glumly.

"You're driving too far West Fred." I said pointing to the compass on the dashboard and Fred evened out the steering wheel.

"So does your Dad know you've got the car?" Harry asked.

"Er, no." Ron said. "He had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your Dad do at the Ministry of Magic anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department." Ron answered. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house." I said, and described one of the daily scenario's had to go through in his job.

"But your dad – this car –"

Me and the twins laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about anything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff." Fred chuckled.

"He takes it apart, puts spells on it and puts it back together again." I giggled

"If he raided our house, he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"Ahh." Harry said amused. "So Michelle, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Didn't ya know, me and my sisters usually stay over the Weasley's during summer break. Much better than staying home where my bitch of a sister Brittany may be lurking around. This is going to be your first time there, right?"

"Yeah." Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, their family is amazing. Me and my sisters –you remember Raven right? -stay with Ginny in her room. I'm guessing you'll most likely be in Ron's room." I smiled, and Ron nodded his head. "Excellent. By the end of the summer we'll all be one nice and cozy family. Once you're there once, you never wanna leave."

"That's the main road." George said peering out through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes….. Just as well, it's getting light…" it was then I noticed the horizon was beginning to turn into a light shade of pink.

"Oh yeah..." Harry said, awkwardly. "I'm sorry for my uncle earlier Michelle. He's a tad mad."

"It's all good, no real harm done." I smiled. I had gotten over the whole ordeal and my legs had finally stopped shaking.

"We're a little way outside the village." George said as we got closer. "Ottery ."

The car started flying lower and lower towards the Burrow and the sun was now drifting above the trees.

"Touchdown!" I cheered as Fred landed the car with a couple of bumps. We landed next to the run down looking garage and watched curiously as Harry inspected the burrow for the first time.

"It's not much." Ron said waiting for Harry's opinion.

"It's wonderful." He said happily as we piled out of the car.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly." Said Fred "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast."

"Then Ron," I said, taking over. "You come bounding downstairs going 'Mum, look who turned up last night!'"

"And she'll be all pleased to see us and no one need ever know we flew the car."

I had to admit, it sounded like an okay plan. It had its holes but I was convinced we could pull it off.

"Right." Ron agreed. "Come on Harry, I sleep at the – at the top –"

I saw Ron stutter and his face blanched. I spun around with the others to see what he was looking at.

"Ah" Fred said.

"Well then –"I started, trying to think.

"Oh dear." Said George.

was marching towards us with a look of complete rage etched on her face.

She stopped in front of us, hands on her hips, staring us down one by one as we all shifted guiltily under her gaze.

"So." She said sternly.

"Morning Mum." George said in his most charming, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" whispered, but her voice seemed to echo around us.

"Sorry Mum, but see, we had to – "

All the boys were taller than but even the tall twins cowered under her gaze.

"Bed's empty! No note! Car gone – could have crashed – out of my mind with worry – did you care? – Never as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy –"

"Perfect Percy." Fred muttered under his breath.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" screamed, prodding her son's chest with her index finger. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job –"she screamed. I shifted my feel guiltily as she looked to me.

"And you Michelle - I can understand my son's, but seeing you go along with even this scheme of yours – I thought you were smarter than this." She said, looking at me with sad, disappointed eyes. I wish she had screamed at me, I couldn't stand hearing the disappointment in her voice. I hung my head in shame.

"Please Mum." Fred said, noticing my distress. "We talked her into it. She didn't want to come originally but we pestered her until she agreed to come. It was my fault."

I sneaked my eyes over to him. I couldn't believe he was lying to his Mum for me. I was excited when the twin's had mentioned their plan to me and I agreed immediately.

"Yeah, it was our fault she was with us." George quickly said, following his brother's lead.

"Whatever the case may be –" said, looking between me and the twins. It was then she noticed the back of my shirt. "Goodness gracious dear, what happened to your shirt?"

"Got it caught in the door and didn't realize it." I said quickly, while Fred and George drew blank cards trying to think of an excuse to what really happened.

"Well you better change after breakfast." She said, looking over the shirt carefully. "Give it to me and I'll fix it good as new."

"Thank you very much ." I said with a small smile, glad that we had changed the subject.

She gave me a quick smile and looked towards Harry. "I'm very pleased to see you Harry dear," she said, giving him a sweet, warm smile. "Come in and have some breakfast."

She walked back into the house and we cautiously followed, not wanting to set her off again.

We all squeezed into the cramped kitchen and took our seats around the kitchen table. I quietly slipped into my chair between the twins and watched their mother make breakfast.

By the smell of it, was making sausage. Every now and then she sent her sons dirty looks muttering "Don't know what you were thinking of" and "never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you dear." She smiled to Harry as she tipped sausages onto our plates. "Arthur and I have been worried about you too. Just last night we were saying we'd come get you ourselves if you hadn't written Ron back by Friday. But really," she continued, serving us fried eggs. I rationed them onto Fred and George's plates when she turned back to the oven, I hated eggs. "Flying an illegal car halfway across the country – anyone could have seen you –"

"It was cloudy Mum!" Fred protested with a mouthful of sausage.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" his mother snapped.

"They were starving him Mum!" joined in George.

"And you!" she yelled, but her expression softened some and started buttering some bread for Harry.

Just then, Ginny came walking into the kitchen, looking for . The second she saw Harry though, she squealed and ran from the room, her face as red as her hair. Me and the twins bit our tongues back from laughing.

"Ginny." Ron said quietly to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph Harry." I smirked, but quickly became fascinated with my plate when turned and gave me a sharp, disapproving look.

Mrs. Weasley loved me like one of her own, which unfortunately meant that she scolded me just as much as the twins when we got into mischief. Nothing more was said between us as we all finished eating and soon our dishes were cleared and cleaned.

"Blimey, I'm tired." Fred said through a yawn.

"I think I'll go to bed and –"I said, trying to sneak us away.

"Dad's home!" exclaimed George. We all quickly turned around hearing the sharp pop of apparating into the kitchen.

was sat at the kitchen chair, slouching back with his glasses off. He looked completely exhausted. He poured himself a cup of tea and described his night to us and we listened intently, asking questions here and there. I wasn't really too interested in it all but I decided to be polite and try my best to look interested at what was saying now.

"…But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe –"

"LIKE CARS FOR INSTANCE?"

was back, she was holding a long poker, staring her husband down. looked guilty and shifted in his seat.

"C-cars, Molly dear?"

"Yes Arthur, cars." 's eyes flashed. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

"Well dear." blinked. "I think you'll find he was quite within the law to do that, even if – er – he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law you'll find… As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't –"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry? Harry who?" asked confused and jumped when he saw Harry.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about –"

"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" yelled. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" asked excited. "Did it go alright? I- I mean," he faltered as gave him a murderous glare. "That – that was very wrong boys – very wrong indeed…"

"Let's leave them to it." Ron muttered to Harry and they both excused themselves from the table, disappearing in the direction to Ron's room.

"They have the right idea." Fred mumbled to me and his twin and the three of us quickly excused ourselves from the kitchen. We climbed the staircase towards the twin's room but I stopped outside of the room me and my sisters shared with Ginny and told them I would meet them in a moment. They mumbled Okays and I quickly entered into our room where my sister Raven was, snoring lightly under a mass of blankets on her bed.

"Raven." I said to my little sister of two years, walking over to her bed. "It's time to wake up; you're going to miss breakfast."

She rolled onto her side, her long brown hair covering half of her face. She swept it messily back with a hand and opened her slate gray eyes.

"Alrighty." She yawned, swinging her lets off the bed and pushing herself to sit up.

"Where's Amanda?" I asked, looking at my younger sister's empty bed.

"I think she's outside looking for any gnomes. You know how she loves them." Ginny said, sitting down in her bed opening a book. For some reason my sister Amanda, who would be a first year this year, was in love with anything that reminded her of potatoes.

"Where were you last night?" Raven asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Never you mind, now off to breakfast, it's gonna get cold." I scolded, avoiding any questions that would lead to discussing last night. The less my sisters knew about it the better. I didn't want them following my example, or worse, telling our parents.

'_I'm turning into my Mum and Dad_ 'I sighed.

I quickly closed the door behind me as I left the room and continued up the stairs to Fred and George's room.

"Morning." I yawned, pushing open their door and flopping down next to Fred on his bed.

"Morning Shellybell." Fred smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Always a pleasure Shell-la-la." George said, leaning back onto his bed.

I smiled and curled up next to Fred's pillow.

"Don't even think about falling asleep and hogging my pillow." Fred growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him. George winked at me from across the room.

We talked a little as George came and joined us on Fred's bed and the twins started playing a game of wizard's chess. I was sitting up, watching the match, feeling more and more sleepy. I leaned against Fred's arm as he concentrated intently on his match and didn't even seem to notice. After a minute I felt myself slowly lurch backwards and for a second I felt myself slide off the bed. Fred noticed and shot an arm out behind me and pushed me back up onto the bed next to him.

"Don't fall." George chuckled as Fred laid me down on the bed and threw a blanket over me.

"Get some sleep." He said gently, helping me wrap the blanket around myself. "Nighty night shell."

"ni..ya..nite…" I mumbled and was engulfed by sleep before I could finish my sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I realized I never really described my characters very well, so if you're wondering what they look like I have links to pictures of my characters that I created. I do not own the pictures, I got them while surfing the net and I'm using them solely to help visualize my characters. If there's something you do not understand though in the story, please let me know and I'll edit it and make it more understandable. And as always, please review!

I do not own the characters or plots belonging to the Original Harry Potter, owned by J.K.R. I only own the OC's and little side plots

Rated M for future plots because I'm paranoid, nothing too bad so far except for maybe language, but I'm trying to keep that to a minimal :3

Life went on normally at the Burrow after finally got over the whole flying car incident. I mostly stayed holed up in Fred and George's room, trying to think of pranks for the quickly approaching school year. We thought of pranks that one day we the twins hoped to invent, after achieving their lifelong dream of opening their own joke shop; like candies that made you sick from eating them to get you out of class, fake wands that turned into something funny when used, and charms to put you in your own daydreams.

Dinners also became more interesting ever since we brought Harry around too. I stifled giggles when tried to serve him enough helpings to feed an entire family, even after he continued to politely refuse. The Weasley's listened intently as Harry described muggle inventions and how to use them.

'_Better him than me' _I thought to myself, remembering how they used to interrogate me and thankful they had found someone new to badger besides me and my sisters about all things Muggles.

A week after Harry arrived, me and the twins sleepily crawled into the kitchen for a hot breakfast. We stayed up longer than we intended to last night, talking and thinking of pranks, and I ended up falling asleep on Fred's bed again. We were too tired to notice that we were still in our pajama's, but then again, we didn't really care.

"You three've got them too." said as we walked by him, passing up our own envelopes with the Hogwarts seal. It was the usual Hogwart's letter, catch the Hogwarts express at King's Cross, be at platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock, September first, ect…. I read over the second piece of paper which included the list of books I'd need for the year.

"…Standard Book of Spells…. Miranda Goshawk…. Break with a…. Lockhart?" I said, with a higher pitch then necessary, looking over the list and seeing that all the books except one was all written by Lockhart.

George rolled his eyes as Fred leaned over to look at Harry's list too.

"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books too!" said Fred. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts must be a fan… bet it's a witch." He added, nudging me with his shoulder and winked. I rolled my eyes and was thankful when he caught his mother's eyes and he became fascinated by his sausage, the last thing I needed was for him to see my now blushing cheeks.

"This lot won't come cheap." George said, looking up at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive."

"Well, we'll manage." said, but I couldn't help but catch the worried look in her eye. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny curiously. Me and the twins could barely contain our laughter as Ginny's face turned bright crimson and nodded wide eyed.

"Amanda's starting this year too." I said trying to take some attention off poor Ginny.

"Oh good, it's always good to enter Hogwarts with a friend." said cheerfully. Before everyone had a chance to shift their attention back to Ginny, Percy walked in, his Prefect badge already pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning all." Percy said quickly. "Lovely day." He sat down in the last free chair but jumped up quickly and pulled an old gray owl out from underneath him.

"Errol!" Ron exclaimed untying the letter from underneath its wing. It was Hermione's letter and he read it out loud. She wrote about how she would be going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday.

"Well that fits in nicely, we can all go and get your school things then too." said as she cleaned off the table. "Michelle, why don't you contact your parents and let them know."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. I couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley and see the latest broom models. I had a Nimbus 2000 but Raven needed a new broom for her second year, so I had no problem giving her mine if a better model was out.

"What're you all up to today?" asked, taking my mind off brooms.

Me, Fred, George, Harry and Ron, were planning to go to the paddock up the hill to practice Quidditch before Hogwarts started up. My sisters were never really into Quidditch, and Ginny wouldn't be able to balance on a broom with Harry being around. We had asked Percy if he had wanted to join us but he said he was busy and locked himself back inside his room.

"Wish I knew what he was up to." Fred grumbled

"He's not been himself." I said thinking back at how I only see him at meals anymore.

"His exam results came the day before you did." Fred said, nodding to Harry.

"Twelve O.W.L.s"

"And he barely gloated at all." I was starting to get the hang of finishing the twin's sentences.

Harry gave us confused looks so we explained to him everything there is know about O.W.L's.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year." George said after a while.

"That's five sets of Lockhart's books!" Fred groaned.

I kept my mouth shut as I thought of how my own family would have to buy three pairs, and it wouldn't even dent our amount of money. I already had my own complete works of Gilderoy Lockhart, but I'd be dead if I mentioned it to the twins.

I noticed how Harry didn't say anything either and looked as awkward as I did in their conversation of money problems. I heard rumors of the fortune Harry's parents had left for him but he never talked about it. I had quite a sum of money myself, with both of my Muggle parents being very successful doctors, but I never ever bragged about it or even mentioned it around the Weasley's.

When we arrived at the field we tossed apples to each other and threw them as far as we could to see who could catch them the fastest, which was usually Harry, since he was better catcher than me. Later in the day we raced around on me and Harry's Nimbus's, seeing who the best flyer was, I proudly won that one.

The remainder of the week was spent with the twins, planning pranks for when school came around and thinking up of things that should be invented. We dreamed of the future and how dedicated the twins were to realizing their dream and I swore to do everything in my power to help them achieve it.

woke us up early Wednesday morning and I gave a silent thanks it was one of the few nights I had actually fallen asleep in my assigned rooms. She would've thrown a fit if she had found me sleeping in one of the twin's beds.

We all had bacon sandwiches and devoured them rather quickly. I pulled on my baby blue hoodie and waited around the fireplace with the rest of the Weasley's while took the flower pot full of Floo Powder off the Mantle.

"We're running low Arthur." She said, peering into what Floo Powder was left. "We'll have to buy some more today…. Ah well, guests first! After you Harry dear!" she cheered, ignoring my protests of also being a guest, but I suppose after three years I tend to lose that title.

" offered the flower pot to the very confused Harry. "W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo Powder." I reminded her not really all that surprised, him being raised by Muggles and all like me.

"Sorry Harry, I forgot." Ron apologized.

"Never?" asked . "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground-"

"Oh, here we go again." I muttered under my breath.

"Really?" said, suddenly very excited. "Were there escapators? How exactly –"

"Not now Arthur." scolded. "Floo Powder's a lot quicker dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before – "

"He'll be alright Mum." Fred said.

"If we taught Michelle, we can teach Harry." George agreed.

"Harry, watch us first."

"Fred took a pinch of the glittering powder from the pot and threw it into the fire. It suddenly roared green and rose to be taller than Fred. He stepped right into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared into the flames.

I followed Fred's lead and picked a little bit of powder between my fingers and threw it into the fire, roaring to a lovely shade of emerald green. I stepped into the fire and I was attacked by hot ashes swirling around me in the flames. It's one of those things you never get used to. "Diagon Alley!" I shouted.

I got the familiar feeling of being sucked into down into the flames. I felt myself spinning, faster and faster, as the roaring of the fire deafened me and keeping my eyes as open as possible as hot ash flew into them. I started feeling a tad sick when suddenly I saw Fred in front of me and was launched out of a fireplace.

Fred caught me before I had a chance to fall on the ground when I arrived at Diagon Alley. We shook off the ash and soot that had been plastered to my clothes and hair. One of the many things I hated about Floo Powder. George came next, followed by , Ron, Ginny, Raven, Amanda, Percy, and finally .

"Where's Harry?" I asked. A feeling of dread pooling in my stomach. I had a feeling I knew what the answer would be.

"He must've gone through a wrong grate." cried, looking as though she were close to tears. We all knew what this meant and how serious it was. He could be absolutely anywhere with a fireplace around the world.

We walked out into Diagon Alley and there was still no sign of Harry. comforted his wife telling her how he was sure Harry hadn't gotten too far.

I spotted my parents not far off from where we walked outside and ran up to meet them with my sisters tailing behind. They had Brittany with them, Raven's twin, and she gave us her usual snooty look. I'm not going to beat around the bush, she's a bitch. I wasn't surprised at all when she became a Slytherin. She despised anyone who was Muggle born, even though she was one. She made excuse after excuse that she was adopted. She looked nothing like Raven or anyone else in the family, having blonde hair instead of our brown and red, so I secretly hoped she was right and I wasn't related to her after all. So in the end, the only people she really got around with was the Slytherins, who of course believed her adoption story and pitied her for growing up with Muggles. I can't even say when she was younger she was a sweet child, because it would be a lie. Brittany has always been Brittany, a spoiled, hypercritical, bitch. Proven by the fact she either spent every summer alone with our parents or with her best friend, Pansy Parkinson.

Our Mother and Father enveloped us in warm, welcoming hugs as we walked off towards Gringotts, calling to the Weasley's we would meet them there and let them know if we spotted Harry. We saw Hermione there with her parents while ours waited in line to exchange our Muggle pounds to Wizarding Galleons. We were all standing on the white steps to Gringotts, when we spotted Harry walking with Hagrid.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled

"Harry! Over here!" I called.

We ran down the steps to meet him and Raven threw her arms around one of her best friends.

"We were so worried – "

"What happened to your glasses? –"

"Hello Hagrid – oh it's wonderful to see you two again –"

Me, Raven, and Hermione said at once. We backed off, giving the boy room to breathe until Hermione continued, "Are you coming into Gringotts Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasley's." Harry said, scanning through the crowds.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait." Hagrid grinned, pointing over the sea of heads.

We whirled around to where Hagrid was pointing and saw patches of flaming red hair running towards us, I quickly recognized them as being Fred, George, Ron, Percy, and .

"Harry." panted, clutching his knees, trying to regain his breath. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…." He wiped the sweat glistening on his forehead and bald spot and Fred and George came over, hugging me tightly. We can't leave each other's company for five minutes without hugging each other so tightly you'd think we hadn't seen each other since Hogwart's let out.

"Molly's frantic-" continued. "She's coming now-"

"Where did you come out at?" asked Ron

"Knockturn Alley." Hagrid growled, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Excellent!" Me and the twins chorused in unison, eagerly awaiting more details.

"We've never been allowed in." Ron said glumly

"I should ruddy well think not." Hagrid scowled.

was now sprinting towards us, Ginny holding on to her mother's hand so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

"Oh – Harry – Oh my dear – you could have been anywhere – " she sobbed, relief flooding her voice and she brought a clothes brush out of her bag and started sweeping off the leftover soot off Harry while fixed his glasses with a poke of his wand.

"Well gotta be off." Said Hagrid as shook his hand violently, thanking him over and over again. "See yer at Hogwarts!" He called and strode back through the crowd.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked, directing the question at Hermione and Ron, but loud enough for the rest of us to join in on the conversation.

"Malfoy and his father." Harry answered before anyone had a chance to properly guess.

"Did Lucius buy anything?" asked, tensing behind us.

"No, he was selling –"

"So he's worried." said smugly, satisfaction spreading across his face. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

"You be careful Arthur." said, looking sharply at her husband as we were swept into the bank. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew –"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" he asked incredulously. He became distracted though as he came within sight of Hermione's parents and my own. He had met my parents before but Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood back nervously waiting for their daughter to introduce them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins! Delighted to meet you again – Michelle's been acting up a little but Raven and Amanda have been angels – no, no. you're daughters are always welcome in our home, Michelle has her moments where the twins have rubbed off on her, but she's always brings a nice liveliness to the house." said to my parents, and me and my sisters ducked our heads under his praise.

"-And you must be Hermione's parents!" He said, shifting his attention to the Grangers. "We must all have a drink!" Mr. Weasley was acting as though Christmas had come early. "What's that you got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly look!"

"We'll be back." Fred said to me as his family and Harry were led away, underground to the vaults. My parents took the time they were gone to hand us our money for shopping.

About twenty minutes later they came back out and we all separated. Raven went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione down the cobble stone street, Percy muttered something about needing a new quill, Brittany stalked off with Pansy, took Ginny and Amanda off robe shopping and getting other things first years would need, took my and Hermione's parents for a drink and to discuss the Muggle way of life, and me and the twin's spotted our best friend's, Lee Jordan and Sabrina Diggory and made our way over to them.

"We'll all meet in an hour to buy your school books." called with Ginny and Amanda on her heels. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" She yelled at the twin's and my retreating backs.

Our first stop was to refill our potion's supplies and I bought myself some new parchment and eagle quills. I bought some new ink including a kind that changed to bright neon colors. I let the twins and Lee lead me into 'Gambal and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop' and we stocked up on 's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. They were my personal favorite, they were always handy as a distraction in a tough spot and I loved how I could hold the sparking ball and be able to play catch with it without getting burned. Lee and the twins bought dung bombs and smoke pellets and we left back out into the alley.

We skipped – well me and Sabrina skipped, the boys gave us weird looks – down to Quality Quidditch Supplies and instantly spotted the newest model in racing brooms, the 'Nimbus Two Thousand and One' I purchased it on the spot, easily having a lot of money left over.

While my broom was being wrapped up I bought the twins a 'Broomstick Servicing Kit' and after all of our purchases were wrapped and bagged we walked out of the store, deciding where to go next.

Our hour was almost up so I bought the four of us peanut butter chocolate brownie icecream and we made our way slowly back to Flourish and Blotts. Lee mentioned having to find his parents and Sabrina went with him so we made our good byes and walked on without them.

There was a huge crowd was gathered around the shop, trying to get in. I stared confusingly, I had never seen a crowd as big as this outside the bookstore. A huge banner across the store windows caught my attention.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

"Oh Merlin, he's actually here?" I squealed in delight, forgetting who I was with. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"Should we get ready to carry you incase you faint?" Fred teased. I slapped him across the chest and stormed off from them into the crowd.

I tried to lose them in the crowd but they kept up with me. Once they were in reach they each grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me between them.

"No need to be so offended, we were only kidding." George said, I continued to pretend to pout, not really at all angered, but I couldn't pull it off without laughing so I let myself relax. We grabbed copies of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Year Four' and made our way next to the Weasley's, and Amanda, accompanied by Hermione's and my own parents. Soon after we arrived, Brittany showed up with Pansy, who still strongly resembled a pug, and shoved their way ahead of me. George held me back from grabbing a fistful of my sisters hair. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Raven showed up last after a couple more minutes of waiting

"Oh there you are, good, good, that's everyone." said, sounding breathless and kept adjusting her hair every couple of minutes. I didn't even notice I had started playing with my own hair when Fred pulled my hand away.

"You. Look. Fine." He said, putting emphasis on each word. I felt my face flush and he simply rolled his eyes. "Honestly." He muttered under his breath.

"We'll be able to see him in a couple of minutes…" continued. I almost brought my hand back to my hair when the twins grabbed both of my hands and held them by my side, as though I was a captive or something.

Gilderoy Lockhart walked slowly into view and sat at a large table surrounded with large pictures of himself, winking at the crowd. He wore a blue robe that matched his eyes with a matching wizard's hat, but of course I couldn't stop staring at his charming winner's smile.

A short looking man came prancing around taking photos every other second with a camera that emitted black and purple smoke and a blinding flash with every shot it took.

"Out of the way there." He snarled, pushing Ron back. "This is for the Daily Prophet –"

"Big deal." I said, shoving him back out of our circle.

"Now listen here miss –" he started, but the look on my face made him change his mind and he grumbled off into the crowd, taking photos again.

"Feisty." Fred winked, George stifling a laugh.

"I'm feeling claustrophobic enough without weird little men shoving and rubbing up against me." I said irritably. The twins shared a glance and shrugged, but pulled me closer to them and shielded me from the crowd.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard our commotion. He saw Ron – he saw me and the twins – and then he saw Harry.

He leapt to his feet, peering through the crowd. "It can't be Harry Potter?" he asked astounded.

Harry was thrown up on stage next to Lockhart. They took a few pictures for the Prophet and he revealed his plans of teaching at Hogwarts this year. I cheered loudly at that news while the twins groaned, slapping their heads.

Harry was finally released after Lockhart had thrust his complete works into Harry's arm, which he quickly dropped into Ginny's cauldron when he got back to us, saying he would buy his own.

I got in line for buying my own school books, even though I already owned them and they were actually back in my trunk at the Burrow. I stood behind my sisters but in front of the Weasley's as I got closer and closer to the counter. I finally reached the counter and paid for my books and turned to the Weasley's.

"Oh!" I gasped, pretending to have just remembered something. "I forgot, I already have all these books back in my trunk. Oh man, woops." I said, pretending to giggle embarrassed. "Here Ron, you take these. I have no need for them." I said, shoving the stack of books into his arms before he had a chance to refuse. I caught Fred's and George's faces and saw they knew what I was doing. I had just saved the Weasley's from the expense of buying an expensive set of Lockhart books, subtracting the books Harry had given Ginny, that left the Weasley's buying three sets of books instead of the original five. Fred and George gave me deep looks of appreciation.

"I'm gonna go find Harry." I said before anyone had a chance to say anything. I felt Ron, Hermione, Raven, and Amanda follow me as we pushed our way out of the crowd towards Harry and Ginny. There was someone else they were talking to, Draco Malfoy. The boy who had caused Raven, Harry, and their friend's trouble last year.

"Oh, it's you." I said disgustingly.

"Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" Ron asked smugly.

"Not as surprised I am to see you in a shop Weasley. I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those.

Ron dropped his books into Ginny's cauldron while I dropped my own into Amanda's. _No one_ insulted the Weasley's in front of me. Me and Ron started towards Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione quickly grabbed hold of Ron's jacket and I felt two pairs of strong arms pull me back from my shoulders and waist. I looked back to see Fred and George holding me back from Malfoy and was making his way behind them.

"Ron! Michelle! What are you doing? It's too crowded, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

A cold voice rang out and a man with long blonde hair stood behind Draco with a hand on his son's shoulder.

_ 'Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.' _ I thought in my head, noticing the simalarities with a raised eyebrow. He sneered at us and I sneered right on back.

"Lucius." said, nodding curtly.

"Busy time at the ministry I hear." said. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a very worn copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Tranfiguration.' "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of Wizard when they don't even pay you enough for it."

It was 's turn to become red in the face. I could Fred and George tense behind me but they continued to hold onto me just as tightly.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of Wizard, Malfoy." scowled, his voice as cold as ice.

"Clearly." He said looking over my parents and Mr. and . I scowled as he looked at my parents as though they were pieces of trash. The twins held me tighter as I started to struggle against their grip.

"The company you keep Weasley…" his eyes sneering down at me and my sisters. The twins moved defensively infront of me, their arms still tightly around me. "and I thought your family could sink no lower –"

had all that he could take, knocking Ginny's cauldron out of her hands as he threw himself into against a bookshelf. Heavy spellbooks rained down on the two men and there was a yell from one of the twins, "Get him Dad!" and I quickly joined in the cheers, smug that someone had finally punched one of the Malfoys. started screaming "No Arthur! No!" and more bookshelves were knocked over as the crowd pushed back, giving the brawling men room. The store assistant was now crying "Gentleman please – please!" and then the loudest of all –

"Break it up there gents, break it up –"

Hagrid was back pushing through the crowd and sea of books and pulled the the men apart. had a busted lip and had been hit in the eye with an "Encyclopedia to Toadstools', a black eye already starting to form. , who was still holding Ginny's transfiguration book, thrust it into her hands. "Here girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you –" he spat. He pulled himself from Hagrid's grasp, beckoned to Draco, and turned from the shop with a swish of his cloak.

"Yeh should've ignored him Arthur." Hagrid said, lifting up, dusted him off, and helped straighten out his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – No Malfoy's worth listenin ter - Bad blood, that's what it is – come on now – let's get outta here."

The assistant stepped out of our way as we walked out, looking warily at Hagrid. As we got out the Grangers and my parents were shaking but Amanda, Raven, and Hermione quickly calmed them down.

however was shaking, not from fright, but rage.

"A _fine _example to set for your children… brawling in public… what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought –"

"He was pleased." Fred said chuckling.

"Didn't you hear him as we were leaving?" I asked, giggling.

"He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report –"

"Said it was publicity-"

We all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron quietly after that. Me and my sisters said goodbye to our parents and mumbled something that sounded like a "bye" to Brittany. With a final hug to my parents we went back to the Burrow with our new purchases. I clung tightly to my new school stuff and broom and felt the world spin around me as I flew back through the grate of the Weasley kitchen.

A/N So I'm starting to slowly by slowly lead my own characters into this, the next chapter I'm focusing more on my O/C characters and their personality. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! And also if you want me to add anything in, romances between characters, fights, anything at all :D ideas for filler chapters are always appreciated 3


	3. Unusual Friends

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've had no computer for a while so I haven't been able to type it. Forgiiive me! :'(

For some reason, it keeps removing Mrs. And Mr. Weasley's names, and I'm not really sure why :/ hopefully it won't happen again but let me know if it does. Also, remember if you're curious about what the OC's look like, I have links on my profile And again I'm not J.K. Rowling so none of the original characters are mine, only the OC's.

The remaining weeks at the burrow went by faster than a speeding bullet. I spent some time with my sisters finally, realizing I hadn't talked to them much over the summer. Me and Raven were usually found outside for hours at a time, playing wizard's chess, working on our tans, and talking to Harry, Hermione, or Ron. We flew around wheat fields, lakes, and forests too. We were amazed at all the beauty you couldn't see from the house. We even found a nice little lake close by we could all go swimming in sometime.

As with me and Amanda we mostly stayed indoors, flipping through magazines, telling her and Ginny stories from Hogwarts. Ginny loved going on and on about Harry but that never really spiked my attention. When I did it always seemed to be the same thing, his sparkling emerald green eyes and jet black wavy hair. Manda didn't really show as much interest in boys as her best friend did. She didn't really fancy any guys yet, but I guess that's because the only boys she really knows were boys from her Muggle school, and she seemed to have forgot about them ever since she learned she would be going to Hogwarts. I listened to the young girls talk about their dream guys, or in Ginny's case describe Harry. They sometimes tried to ask me about mine but I quickly found ways to change the subject.

When I wasn't gossiping with one of my sisters you could always find me with Fred and George. For the remaining of our school free days we continued to cause mayhem. Making hair brushes dye hair different colors, cabinets that started singing at late hours in the night. One of my favorites was sneaking into Percy's room and replacing all of his parchment with a special kind that hid what you wrote on it. He became in a panicked state and turned the entire house in an uproar until we finally replaced the bewitched parchment with the original. It was fun to prove to Percy that his parchment was perfectly fine and he must have been seeing things. Something told me that he didn't buy it but we ran out of the room to fast to find out.

On our last evening cooked a delicious feast that could have matched the Hogwarts Christmas feast. I stuffed myself with the mouthwatering food until I couldn't eat another bite of treacle pudding. Me and the twins let off a round of our Filibuster fireworks, bouncing of the walls with red and blue stars for over half an hour.

At last we ended the day as we all sat around the kitchen table once last time enjoying delicious mugs of hot chocolate. After sipping and some small talk we were eventually shooed off to bed.

"Good Night." Fred yawned, wrapping me in a hug when we arrived outside of Ginny's room.

"Sleep right." George winked and gave me an identical hug as his brother had given me after Fred had just released me.

"Good night boys." I smiled. They gave me one last wave and continued up another flight of stairs to their own room. I silently clicked the door shut behind me as I shuffled into the room. I had to be careful where I stepped, the room became pretty cramped after hosting four girls, especially when it wasn't that big to begin with. I tiptoed silently over to my bed, pausing for a moment as I heard Amanda mumble something dreamily in her sleep, though I wasn't able to catch what. I laid down in my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I snuggled closely to the blanket which used to belong to Fred but he agreed to let me use it whenever I spent the summers here and George had let me use two of his old pillows.

I drifted into an easy sleep, thinking of the twins and all the fun we would have this year as fourth years. It was too soon when I felt Raven shaking me awake, telling me it was time to get ready. I peeked out the window next to my bed and saw the sun hadn't even completely risen yet. This was going to be a long day.

was darting about in a foul mood, looking for spare socks and quills. I collided with Ron and George on my way up the stairs from the kitchen. Both of them seemed too tired to be bothered putting on shirts, not that me or my sisters minded. I quickly threw my school books and spare robes into my trunk and dragged it down the staircase. At the last flight of stairs I was dragging it behind me and nearly lost control of it. It would have run me over if Percy hadn't caught it just before it crushed me.

I was finally able to push my trunk into the back seat of the car while let out a string of curses from tripping over a chicken while carrying Ginny's trunk.

Me and Fred went and helped my sisters carry their own trunks out to the car and soon all the Weasley's, Harry, my sisters, and myself had all of our stuff outside and sliding it into the trunk of the flying car.

I'll admit, I was skeptical at first, wondering how all nine of our trunks were going to fit into the trunk of the old turquoise car, or how all eleven of us would be able to sit comfortably on our way to the station. I really should've expected that had put an extending charm on the interior of the car. I guess I pulled a Hermione and forgot that I lived in a world full of magic. All of our trunks fit evenly inside even with all our animals, including my sisters' cats Ollie and Sasha and my own barn owl, Mayla.

We all fit comfortably in the car as well with plenty of leg room. drove with Ginny, Amanda, and with him in the front seat while in the back I sat between Fred and George with Raven, Harry, Ron and Percy. I heard mention to his wife while she glanced over the inside of the car suspiciously, "Muggles do know more then we give them credit for, don't they?"I mean, you'd never imagine it'd be this roomy from the outside would you?"

" started the car and drove on his way to the station. After not even five minutes though we were back because George had forgotten his fireworks. Five minutes later we were back with me and Fred sprinting out of the car because we had forgotten our broomsticks in the shed. We had finally made it to the highway when we had to go back once again because Ginny had forgotten her diary and Amanda forgot Sasha's favorite brush. By the time they flew back into the car we were running extremely late and tensions were running high.

"Molly dear –" started glancing between his watch and wife.

"No Arthur –"

"No one would see – this little button here is an invisibility booster I installed – that'd get us up in the air – then we fly above the cloud. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser –"

"I said no Arthur, not in broad daylight –"

We finally reached Kings Cross a quarter to eleven. dashed to get trolleys for our trunks and we were quickly rushed into the station.

"Percy first." said as we reached the Barrier to Kings Cross, five minutes until the train departed. went after him and then the twins. I stayed behind to make sure Amanda would get through alright with Raven and followed after them after they made it through. I jogged through the barrier and pushed my way to the train. The twins found me and helped with my trunk as they led me to the compartment they already found. I looked back to see Ginny come through with and clambered onto the train with Raven and Amanda at my heels.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked the twins, peering through the train window as Lee and Sabrina entered our compartment.

"Didn't they come through the barrier?" George asked, looking up from his seat to the window.

"I didn't see them." I answered. Before we had a proper chance to look around though the train lurched forward, signaling we were on our way and Raven and Amanda went off to search for their own compartments.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they made it on." Fred shrugged as I took a seat between him and Sabrina.

About an hour later the lunch trolley came around and I spent some of my remaining money from Diagon Alley to sell out the cart. We all helped to grab sweets and piled on the vacant seat between us. I had just dropped my lot onto it when my gaze flickered to movement outside the window and I'm pretty sure I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"Harry! " I gasped and ran to the window. The others, who hadn't seen Harry yet, looked at me like I had gone insane, but didn't say anything. I didn't either for a second; I just couldn't believe my eyes.

"Fred… George… I found where Harry and Ron went off to."

The twins stood up, not understanding and rushed beside me to look out the window. I saw their jaws drop.

"What the bloody hell –" George gasped, blown back. We all stared towards the sky to see a rusty, old, turquoise car flying alongside the train with a black haired boy hanging out of it, clinging desperately to the open door. Inside the car was a red hair, freckled boy, stretching his arm across the seats and trying to grab hold and save the black haired boy.

Before I could even pull out my wand to save Harry, Ron was finally able to grab hold of Harry's hand and hoist him back into the safety of the car.

"Well that was exciting… Merlin, what the hell were they thinking." I said, shaking my head, my heartbeat finally slowing down.

"Yeah and why weren't we invited?" George said enviously, looking up at the car as it disappeared above the clouds. I slapped his chest.

"Harry could have _died_." I said, rolling my eyes. "Isn't that a little more important than driving a car to Hogwarts... don't answer that." I said added, knowing his answer.

"Hmm… that's a toughie." He said sarcastically. "Jeez woman, you're sounding more and more like my mother every day." He sighed and started rubbing his chest from where I slapped him.

"Oh, suck it up; I didn't hit you that hard." I said, laughing a little and rolled my eyes.

"Merlin Shell, Harry is _fine_. Him and Ron are having a nice little adventure." Fred said amused at me and George's bickering.

"Without us…" George mumbled under his breath, he must have suddenly found something interesting to stare at though, after I shot a glare at him he wouldn't keep his eyes away from the window.

"Fine, I guess you're right." I sighed, giving in to their corrupted influence and relaxed back into my seat.

"That's our girl; we knew you'd see things are way." Fred grinned and tossed me a chocolate frog. "Now come help us devour these."

We all forgot about the car incident and quickly fought over our favorite sweets. I sat with a large pile of cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and licorice wands in my lap and started unwrapping sweet after sweet.

"Sho…Shabwina…" I said through a mouthful of cauldron cakes. I quickly swallowed before going on. "Sorry about that, anyway, how was your summer?"

"It was alright. Me and my family visited a colony of dragons in Romania." She smiled. Sabrina loved dragons more than anyone else I knew.

"My brother Charlie works there with the dragons." Fred commented, while decapitating another chocolate frog.

"Oh really? Well now that you mention it I did meet a nice man there that had Red hair and freckles, he reminded me a lot of you two."

"That was him." George nodded

"We can guarantee it." Fred added.

"What about your summer Michelle?" Sabrina asked nicely.

"Pretty good!" I beamed. "Spent it with the Weasley's as usual." I smiled while jerking my head towards the twins. "Just an average summer with these two. Aka, there weren't many boring days. We had a few adventures here and there."

"When don't the three of you have some kind of adventure?" Sabrina sighed. She was the goody goody type who hated doing anything against the rules and usually disapproved of how me and the twins act, but she couldn't keep the spark of amusement out of her eyes as we told her about our rescue mission with Harry.

"The man was crazy. He just wouldn't let go of her."

"If it wasn't for me he probably would have locked Michelle up and become their new Harry."

"Or worse."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here." I protested, sticking my tongue out at them.

"Sorry Princess." Fred shrugged.

"Anywaaay, as I was saying –"

"Michelle!" a new voice cried out.

"All these interruptions." George groaned as Amanda burst into our compartment.

"What's up?" I asked my little sister. I saw her eyes become watery and quickly stood up and came next to her.

"S-Sasha ran off… I can't find her anywhere." Amanda cried. I sighed in relief, afraid it was something really serious. A cat running off wasn't too big of a deal, it happens all the time at Hogwarts.

"Alright, c'mon." I said stepping out of the compartment. "I'll be back guys- don't even think about it Frederick Weasley!" I called as I saw Fred reach for my abandoned pile of sweets.

Me and Amanda walked up the line of compartments, peeking in each one for any sign of the missing cat.

"Ah, hello Michelle. Care to join us? We were just discussing quidditch tactics for this year." Oliver Wood said as I peeked into his compartment that he was sharing with two more of my best friends Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. I quickly stepped in and gave the two of them quick hugs.

"No can do Oliver, I'm on a case. I am searching for any signs of my sisters lost cat." I said, pretending to sound like a detective. I waved my sister over to meet my friends. "Amanda, this is Oliver Wood. He's the Quidditch Captain and Keeper for the Gryffindor team. And these two girls are Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. They're the other two chasers on our team alongside me and also two of my best friends. Guys, this is my little sister Amanda, this is her first year."

Amanda gave a shy, embarrassed little hello and my friends smiled warmly and returned her hello. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Oliver smiled, shaking her hand.

"Thanks, nice to meet you." Amanda smiled back in a soft polite voice.

"Anyway, back to business. Have any of you seen a small white tabby walking around?" I asked

"Can't say I have." Oliver answered regretfully. "If I do though I'll come find you. You're sitting with the Weasley twins I assume?"

"You are correct, my good sir." I smiled. "Well, we'll keep looking then. See you guys later, let's all sit together for the feast tonight." I suggested.

"We'll look for you." Katie promised.

"Awesome, see you guys later." I waved and gave Oliver a friendly hug and walked out of the compartment.

We continued walking a little further down until we came across Hermione's compartment and stepped in after knocking.

"Oh there you are Michelle; I was hoping you'd drop by. Is this your cat?" Hermione asked as Sasha jumped into Amanda's outstretched arms.

"Sasha!" she cheered as her tiny cat nuzzled her face affectionately.

"I thought so." Hermione said satisfied. "Her collar said Sasha Collins, and as far as I know you're the only Collins on the train."

"Yes thank you, we've been looking everywhere." I said gratefully, glad we finally found the damned cat and I could finally go sit and rest my legs.

"You're welcome, have you seen Harry or Ron by the way?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"Well…erm…yes… they're on their way to Hogwarts… but they're not using the train."

"Hmm, then how?" she asked puzzled, suspicion beginning to take place on her face.

"Well, for some reason, they decided it would be best if they drove to school, using Ron's father's magically enchanted flying car."

"I'm sorry… excuse me?"Hermione asked, in shocked disbelief. "Oh, what are they thinking? Idiots, the both of them… that has to be breaking at least a dozen school rules, and not to mention wizarding laws! They could be expelled! They could be seen and expose wizarding to –"

"Hermione!" I yelled, over her voice, making her stop her ranting. "Chiill, I'm not over the moon about it either but what's done is done, they'll deal with the consequences when they arrive."

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right." Hermione said catching her breath. "Speaking of which I think we'll be arriving shortly, it's starting to get dark. I'd suggest you both hurry back to your compartments and get changed into your school robes."

"Yeah good point. I'll see you later then, come sit with us at the feast." I smiled.

"I will." She nodded. We all quickly waved our goodbyes and me and Manda quickly retreated out of the compartment.

"She's right; you should head back to your compartment and change." I said to Amanda, still cradling her cat.

"Okaay!" She cheered and skipped down the hallway towards her compartment.

I sighed in exhaustion and made my way back to my own compartment. I entered to find my friends already changed.

"There you are!" exclaimed George

"Geez Woman, we thought you fell of the train." Fred said, grabbing some clothes from my seat "Here" he said, pushing them into my hands, "We already got your robes out and everything."

"Better hurry, I think we're almost there." Lee said, trying to peer out through the window into the dark night.

"Thanks, all guys close your eyes." I said, and made sure Fred, Lee and George were facing the other direction from me with their eyes close as I started to change out of my Muggle clothes into my Hogwarts uniform.

"Done." I said, sitting back down in my seat.

"Impressive, I think that was a new record." George commented as we began to feel the train slow down.

"And right on time!" Lee said, jumping off of his seat and opened the door of our compartment. We followed his lead and stuffed the remaining sweets into our robe pockets and slowly unboarded the train with the crowd of other Hogwarts students.

"I'm going to find my brother; I'll see you all later!" Sabrina called as she rushed off to find her older brother Cedric Diggory.

Me, the twins, and Lee got a carriage to ourselves and made our way to the castle, talking in hushed voices about the sorting and new pranks for the year. There were still no signs of Ron or Harry and I began to worry if that car really could get them all the way here. When we finally arrived at the front gates, we were ushered into the Great Hall and quickly found seats at the Gryffindor Table.

I took a seat across from the twins, next to Raven and saved a seat next to me for Amanda if she gets sorted into Gryffindor. Lee took a seat next to the twins and Angelina and Katie sat on the twins other side. Percy and Hermione joined us after a couple moments and took the free seats on the other side of Raven. At last Oliver showed up and took the seat on the other side of Amanda's saved seat. Our entire group was now here except for Harry and Ron as Sabrina took the last seat next to Lee.

"They're still not here… what if they crashed?" I whispered to Fred and George across the table.

"Look, I'm sure there's a reason they're not here, just be patient." Fred said sternly, but I caught the worried look he shared with George.

"What do you want us to do Shell?" Fred sighed as I glared at him. "It's not like we can go out looking for them, they could be anywhere."

"We could at least look around the grounds a little. Check out the forbidden forest a little, something, anything."

The twins gave me a look and sighed in defeat. "We'll compromise, if they're not back by tonight, we'll sneak out and look."

I was going to try to persuade them to leave sooner but Professor McGonagall was walking into the Great Hall followed by sea of first years. Everyone fell silent.

I saw Amanda clinging to a nervous Ginny as Professor McGonagall led them down the long hall to the table where all the Professors where sitting, watching curiously. A four legged stool was already set out with an old musty hat sitting on it.

Once the first years reached and stood around the hat, a rip opened to form a mouth and hat broke singing its annual song.

After the hat finished the Great Hall broke out into thundering applause. McGonagall took out a large scroll of all the first years name and instructed them to put on the hat when they heard their names to be sorted.

"Thomas Austin!" she called and a tall brown haired boy made his way out of the sea of first years towards the Sorting Hat.

"The git's missing his own sister's sorting." George hissed under his breath as the sorting hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

"I'm worried."I sighed as McGonagall called "Cal Bierlya!"

"He's fine, you worry too much." Fred said. The sorting hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

"Jon Bierlya!"

"I can't help it." I said, looking hungrily at my empty plate.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All the Gryffindors cheered loudly as we got our first first year.

A couple more names were called until McGonagall called "Amanda Collins!"

I held my breath as I watched Amanda stumble towards the hat and shakily sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto my sister's head and the room fell silent.

The hat seemed to take a long time to decide. Ten seconds had gone by when finally the sorting hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Me and everyone else in our group jumped out cheering loudly as Amanda jumped off the stool and ran towards us. Raven hugged her and Amanda took the seat I saved for her next to me and I gave her my own hug. "Congrats." I grinned; relieved that she joined our house, I was afraid she would be put in Hufflepuff. Her smile seemed to glow as she gave the twins high fives.

All our friends shook her hand and patted her back, congratulating her and welcoming her to Gryffindor. By the time everyone had finished and calmed down, the list had gone through several names.

"I wish it would hurry up, I'm starving." I complained, hitting my head off the table.

"Even after all you ate on the train?" Fred asked, looking shocked. I scowled in reply. "I'm joking." He chuckled. "I'm hungry too; these sortings get longer every year. "

"So many first years, so little time." George sighed as Paris Engel became a Hufflepuff.

More names slowly went by as Justin Howells and Drew Long became Gryffindors. Jessica Moser became a Hufflepuff, Chris Peterson became a Ravenclaw, Matt Sawka became a Gryffindor and Hayley Schaffer became a Slytherin.

"Isn't it over _yet?_" George asked as Fred's head landed with a thud on the table as Anthony Tice was made a Gryffindor.

"Almost." I groaned as the Slytherins got Anna Tunney. Fred hit his head again.

A couple more names were called when we heard McGonagall call "Ginny Weasley." Our heads snapped up.

Ginny sat on the stool and the hat had been dropped on her head for no more than a couple seconds when the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

We all stood up cheering again like we did for Amanda and the twins were cheering and whistling so loud you could hear it echoing across the Great Hall. Ginny's face flushed as she took a seat on the other side of Oliver and we smothered her in Congratulations.

A few last names were called and the sorting finally ended as Erin Yeager became a Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up to speak and I leaned over towards the twins.

"I'm going looking for them after we eat, I can't just sit here."

"Impatient-"

"As ever." They teased, sticking identical tongues out at me.

"Say what you want but I'm not changing my mind. You can come with me or stay here, I don't care either way."

"Well, we can't exactly let you go off wandering by yourself."

"Yeah, especially without this." Said Fred, retrieving something from his pocket. I quickly recognized the packet of parchment in his hand as the Marauders Map.

"I'll take that as a yes." I grinned.

The twins looked as though they were about to change their minds when the golden plates suddenly, and finally filled themselves with food. The feast had finally begun.

"Talk later." They said together and I followed their lead by loading my plate with sausage and ham. I scooped up a couple spoonfuls of Mac and cheese and dug in. I listened to the conversation around me, people talking about their summer, and their families, and what classes we'd be taking and rumors about Harry and Ron's adventure to school. Once the topic had changed to that rumors had spread like forest fires to all four tables.

"Hell, we saw them ourselves." Fred said to a group of second years.

"Harry was about to fall to his death." I added

"Ron pulled him back into the car though, he was the one driving." George explained, pleased by the crowd of listeners that had crowded around us.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, finishing the last of my dinner. I talked a little to Amanda, explaining what classes she would be taking.

"The Professor's are great too; the only one you'll have to watch for though is Snape – no, the one next to him with the greasy hair – yeah, he's the one. He can't stand Gryffindors. You'll see, he'll use any excuse to deduct points from us – ooh dessert!"

The plates from dinner had vanished and were replaced by mountains of desserts. I stacked a pile of rainbow sherbet and chocolate fudge brownie into a bowl and contented to that for the rest of the meal.

Too soon Dumbledore had stood up again and was dismissing us all to bed. All the Gryffindors walked out to the Entrance Hall while me, Fred, and George pulled up the rear. Once we were sure no one would notice, we quickly rounded a corner to an empty corridor and pulled out the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred said tapping his wand to the blank parchment and a map of Hogwarts soon made itself visible.

"Any sign of them?" I asked, leaning against the stone wall.

"No…no…no…yes!" George said, scanning over the map. "They're in McGonagall's office."

"Busted." I giggled.

"See and there you were worrying and probably played their death over and over again in your head." Fred laughed.

"Stay out of my head." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Awwh, but there's so much room." He teased. I smacked him on the chest but couldn't suppress a laugh.

We made our way back to the common room and said the password a prefect told us back in the Great Hall. We entered and sat in some squishy arm chairs next to Raven, Amanda, and Ginny. Lee and Sabrina saw us and joined us too.

Fred kept the Marauder's Map opened between us, hidden from prying eyes, constantly checking to see if Ron or Harry had left McGonagall's yet.

"They're coming!" Fred shouted eagerly as the Ron and Harry's icon on the map began moving towards the Gryffindor Tower. The crowd in the Common Room seemed to buzz in excitement, everyone stayed up to see Harry and Ron after their epic adventure. Only Percy and Hermione bore scowls on their faces and Hermione quickly left through the portrait hold, slamming it behind her.

The twins, Lee, and I quickly pushed out way next to the portrait hole and waited for Harry and Ron to come through. We didn't have to wait very long, after a couple minutes the portrait reopened and greeted the two boys with a large round of applause and cheering.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years –"

The twins and I pushed our way over "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" the twins asked together. Ron ducked his head in embarrassment but Harry nudged him and jerked his head to something behind us. I looked behind me and saw an angry Percy making his way over.

"I'll hold him off." I winked and rushed through the crowd towards Percy.

"Percy!" I said eagerly, blocking his way to Harry and Ron, who were making their way up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Oh – hello Michelle – sorry I'm in a bit of a rush –"

"I'm sorry to bother you Percy but you see – I was thinking about maybe it would be a good thing to become a Prefect next year – you know, it might help in the future with finding a good job – and I was thinking I should start making an effort as soon as possible – and since you've been a Prefect for two years now I was hoping you'd be able to …" I said, going on about the most interesting I could think of that would catch Percy's attention. I looked behind me and saw Harry and Ron were now safely upstairs but Percy had stopped caring and now looked at me with pride and excitement.

"But of course! So glad to see my brother's' friend wanting to follow in my footsteps. Maybe you'll become a good influence to those meddlesome twins after all…" he said, a scowl beginning to play his lips thinking of the twins. "But come, come! It's never too early to begin preparing!" he said, dragging me over to an unused table. He explained to me how grades were the most important thing to becoming a perfect candidate, which was good because I got very good grades in all my classes. Volunteering in class and being known throughout all the houses and professors was also a big key as well. It was surprisingly interesting talking to Percy but eventually he had to excuse himself to get some sleep and suggested I do the same.

I stood up and stretched my stiff back, wondering how long I was there talking. I looked around the common room and discovered nearly everyone had gone to bed. There were a couple students I didn't recognize but I did see two red haired heads laying back on some loveseats in a corner of the room.

I walked over and noticed they had actually fallen asleep there and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. I carefully knelt between them and started softly shaking them.

"Hey," I said "C'mon you can't fall asleep here; it's only the first day. This is stuff we do when exams come around." Slowly their eyes started to blink open.

"Oh, hello…" George said groggily as Fred sat up sleepily on one arm.

"You seemed to be having a very… fascinating conversation with Percy, so we decided to wait here for you."

"What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Yeah, what's between you two?"

"Nothing that would interest you two, trust me." I grinned. "And think… I just became friends with Percy."

Thank you for reading and remember review! :D let me know what I'm missing or doing wrong, and let me know if you wanna see anything happen, anything at all! and I'm sorry for not updating, my laptop died and I haven't been able to get on and write at all xP


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heya guys! I'm trying to get this chapter out as soon as possible to make up for not updating lately I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, I think it helps to show different sides of the characters and shows how the characters friendship works and I think to my personal opinion there's a lot more comedy in it then the other chapters, haha I'm trying to write this without giving away too much ;) anyway, I hope you all love this chapter, and remember me to review so I know I'm not a terrible writer, or if I am just tell me, I can take criticism

Chapter 4:

The next morning I walked down to the first day of Breakfast with Katie and Angelina. We sat across from Fred, George, Lee and Sabrina and I quickly got started on filling my bowl with porridge and a couple slices of toast on the side for breakfast.

"Here's to another school year." Fred toasted, raising his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"May our pranking be rich and bountiful." George said, mimicking his twin. The rest of us raised our goblets and clanked them together, sloshing pumpkin juice on the table.

"I feel as though we just entered Knights of the Round Table." I joked, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, except this table isn't round." Fred pointed out as hundreds of owls poured into the Great Hall from above us.

"Mail's here!" I cheered, seeing Mayla make her way towards me. She dropped down the usual Daily Prophet and a package from home. After haste in opening I was pleased to see it full of Muggle candy and sweets.

"I love your parents." Fred said, sifting through the box and inspecting the foreign candy.

"Go ahead, take something." I said, partly distracted as everyone's attention fell down the table. My eyes finally found what everyone was staring at and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" George asked, amused.

"Look for yourself." I said pointing down the table. He looked a little confuse for a moment but instantly tapped his twin, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Ronnie's got a howler."

We didn't have to wait long until we heard Mrs Weasley's voice shrieking, echoes bouncing off of the Great Hall. Ron looked mortified as the Howler screamed in his face, telling him off for taking the car.

"You know, I'm kinda glad we weren't invited." I laughed as the howler stuck its tongue out at Ron and ripped itself to shreds.

"I was thinking the same thing shellybell." Fred said, trying to control his laughter.

Professor McGonagall came around then passing out our schedules for the day.

"Potions with the Hufflepuffs." I said, looking over today's first period. "I suppose it could be worse, at least it's not with the Slytherins."

"True enough." Sabrina shrugged, finishing her pumpkin juice with a last gulp.

"Shall we go then?" Angelina asked, grabbing her books and standing up. We mumbled our agreements and followed her away from the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons.

Snape was as pleasant as ever. For our first class he separated us into groups of two and had us spend the period to concoct anything with the ingredients he gave. I was grouped with Lee and we worked long and hard all through the period until Snape called for us to bottle our potions and bring them up for examination. Me and Lee went up holding our creation with pride and joy.

"And what, Ms Collins and Mr Lee, is this?" Snape drawled, inspecting the bottled purple slime.

"That sir, is my own special creation, personally for you." I beamed as Lee turned away so Snape wouldn't see face that was currently contorted in laughter. "That there will cure even your greasy hair in a matter of days!"

"Detention for Collins and Lee and ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said sternly and turned back towards the front of the class. "Mr and Mr Weasley, Ms Diggory, Ms Bell, Ms Johnson, detention." Snape said, not even bothering to turn around. They had been sniggering quietly into their desks.

"First day and we already have detention." I grinned as we walked towards history of magic.

"Yeah, sorry for not being as enthusiastic as you." Sabrina said glumly. Sabrina almost never got detention and when she did it had something to do with being involved with us.

"It was worth it though. That was bloody brilliant!" Katie said excitingly.

"This is gonna be an interesting year, I can feel it." Said Lee.

"Compared to?" I asked amused. We still had yet to experience a boring year.

"Gotta point." Lee grinned as we entered the classroom. "Let the sleeping begin." He groaned. We all hated this class just because it was extremely boring.

I took a seat between Sabrina and Katie and we all fell asleep in the first five minutes. I was having a nice dream of playing Quidditch when I felt something hit the back of my head. I picked my head up and saw a folded sheet of parchment beside me. I turned back and saw Angelina motioning for me to open it.

I quickly unfolded it and saw in her neat writing:

(A/N: sorry to throw an author's note in write here but for this part the _italic writing will be for Angelina and the _normal writing will be for Michelle)

-_Next period with Lockhart! 3_

I felt myself blush and quickly dipped my quill in my new neon ink.

-I know! Can you imagine being in the same classroom as him every day!

-_It's a dream come true! Let's get a table in the first row._

_ -_Absolutely, can't wait!

She pocketed the note, gave me a quick thumbs up, and laid her head on her arms. After only a couple minutes, I heard light snores.

I buried my own head in my arms again and had a nice little nap for the rest of the period. The bell signaling the end of second period woke everyone in the classroom up.

Me and Angelina bolted out the door with Katie and Sabrina at our heels. However the boys simply stared after us in complete bewilderment.

We were some of the first in the classroom and the four of us quickly squeezed to one table and put our books on the one behind us, saving it for the boys.

Finally just before the bell rang, the boys strolled into the classroom and tried sneaking to an empty table in the very back.

"Up here!" Angelina called as I patted the desk behind us.

The boys, seeing they had no choice in the matter slowly trudged to the table behind us. However as soon as they sat down we no longer paid them any attention and waited for Lockhart to make his entrance.

A few moments later the door we had all entered through burst open and Professor Lockhart walked down the rows of tables to the very front of the classroom and stopped in front of our table. I let my eyes trail over him and stared at him dreamily. '_This is too good to be true.'_

"Careful now, you don't wanna drool." A voice whispered behind my ear. I thought I was going to jump ten feet in the air and whipped around, my face hot and flushed.

Fred was there, trying unsuccessfully to hide his guilt and amusement. He tried to act surprised when I glared at him but couldn't hold the act as he saw my face, blushing furiously. He quietly chuckled and stuck his tongue out of his mouth and I quickly turned back around to face Lockhart, hiding my embarrassment.

Personally, I found Lockhart's lessons pretty fun. We had to take a quiz on him from all of his books and I thought I did pretty well. I've own his books for a while and I've found myself looking through them from time to time.

"Alas." Lockhart said shifting through the quiz papers. "Not one of you knew my childhood broom was a cleansweep. I clearly mentioned it with 'Break with a Banshee.' However it appears Ms Michelle Collins got the most correct with answering fifty out of the fifty-four question with the right answer. For that my dear, you get a reward. Ten points for Gryffindor."

I blushed from his praise and heard scowls from the twins behind me. Along with the points, Lockhart also rewarded me with an autographed picture of himself. I got envious and jealous looks from Angelina, Katie, and Sabrina, but I just nonchalantly shrugged.

We walked out of the classroom after the bell had rung, signaling it was time to get ready for lunch. We all headed up together towards Gryffindor Tower to drop off our books and pick up our afternoon ones before lunch began.

"I've never seen you blush so many times in one class." George teased as the portrait hole swung open and we climbed into the common room.

"You looked as though you were ready to faint when you got the most correct." Fred continued.

"You will let us know when the wedding is, won't you?"

"Quit being jerks." I said annoyed. I forgot how different the twins could act while being locked up at school. I loved them and all, but they could be real pains in the ass.

"You know we're only joking." Fred pointed out, amused at my irritation at the both of them.

"Yes, but it gets old after a while." I snapped, placing my morning books on a table harder then I meant to. "I'm sorry for not enjoying being terrorized over the same stupid by the guys who are supposed to be my best friends." I snapped up my afternoon books and pushed my way between them and climbed back through the portrait hole before they had a chance to retort.

I saw in-between Amanda and Katie during lunch, ignoring the twins completely. I knew I overreacted and shouldn't have gone that far, but they were being pretty annoying and showing them I was serious was the only way I was going to be able to teach them to cut the teasing to a minimum.

I saw the twins looking at me from time to time and trying to catch my attention from down the table, but there was no way I was going to give into them that easily. I needed to teach them a lesson not to push me that far.

After lunch I had double Arithmancy for the rest of the day with Fred and Sabrina. To Fred's surprise I simply walked coolly past him and sat in a chair next to Sabrina. Fred sighed and sat on her other side.

"Michelle… Shellybell!" Fred whispered loudly, using the nickname he gave me. It was a good try but I planned on playing this out a little longer, at least until after classes. I continued to promptly ignore him. After realizing I wasn't going to pay any attention to him Fred sank his head down on his desk in defeat for the rest of the class.

When class finished, I rushed out of the class ahead of Fred and walked quickly ahead of the crowd to try to lose him. I turned quickly into a deserted corridor and thought I had lost him when I felt a large hand grasp my wrist and spun me roughly around.

"Jeez Fred, not so –"I said but stopped dead in mid sentence. It wasn't Fred.

"Let go Marcus." I said coldly and harshly as Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, kept his hand wrapped around my wrist, squeezing tightly.

"Now why would a pretty little Gryffindor like you be strutting around the corridors all by herself?" he asked, throwing me into the corner of the wall.

"That's none of your business; now get out of my way." I spat.

"Why would I do that? Especially when I have such a nice catch." He smirked, taking a step towards me. He had me cornered.

"No, back off." I meant to say it in a strong brave voice, but it came out quietly and my voice shook.

He chuckled in way a villain would in a movie and began closing the space between us when suddenly a silver jet of light pierced Flint in his side and sent him flying back.

"What the-"he sputtered, but Fred was already over him, pointing his wand at Flint's face.

"Stay the bloody hell away from her." Fred said furiously, rage seemed to be flowing off him. I never saw Fred that angry since… well, ever.

"Of course, Weasley comes to protect his girlfriend. How –"

"Petrificus Totallus." Fred cast, cutting off Flint's sentence.

Flint's body quickly binded itself with invisible ropes and he simply laid there, unable to move or talk.

"Let's get out of here." Fred said looking at the ground and started walking away. I looked at Flint one last time before running after Fred. He kept walking without a word until we rounded a corner and stopped. "This is what happens when you go running off in corridors near the staircases to the Dungeons." Fred said. He tried to make it sound like a joke, but it sounded more sad then anything.

"Sorry. I wasn't exactly planning on running into any Slytherin pervs." I said coldly. He looked taken aback at my words and I instantly regretted them. Here he was saving me and I was treating him like a complete bitch.

"Fred, I'm sorry…" I said, hugging my best friends arm. "For everything today, I took things too far."

"Please, we've been best friends for four years. If I couldn't handle your mood swings we wouldn't be friends right now." He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into a hug. "You're fine now so let's go to the Great Hall before we both miss dinner."

I nodded and smiled as he kept an arm around me protectively as walked slowly towards the Great Hall. He didn't remove it until we were outside the doors to where hundreds of students were eating and chatting loudly, and would get the wrong idea if he kept it there. So we simply walked down to our saved seats at the Gryffindor table side by side, as if nothing ever happened.

"There you are!" exclaimed George as I slid in next to me. He was about to give me the usual hug when he suddenly stiffened and pulled back. "Wait, you're not still mad are you?"

"I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his middle, hugging him as tight as I could. He hugged back, sort of confused at the sudden change in affection but didn't say anything until I finally released him. "What was that about?" he asked chuckling in embarrassed confusion.

"I dunno." I shrugged and reached my arms up and wrapped them around the twins' necks. "You guys know I love you right?"

"There's definitely something weird about you today-"George started

"But we love you too." Fred finished for him and both twins gave me a crushing hug from both side. I'm almost positive I heard a couple ribs crack.

After dinner we walked back to the common room together and me and Fred filled his twin in on what happened as we walked.

"That bloody git." George scowled. "Lucky it wasn't me, I would've hexed his trollish arse off."

"It took all the restraint I had not to." Fred agreed, growling.

"It was lucky you had been walking that way." I pointed out.

"Oh no, lucky I had been looking at the Marauders Map. I got a bad feeling when I didn't see you after class so I checked for you." He said, pointing to map stuffed in his pocket. "I saw Flint cornering you and ran as fast as I could.

"Well thank you, I owe you one." I beamed and brushed my shoulder affectionately against his.

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for." He smiled.

We finally made it back to the common room and got a couch to ourselves in the back.

"So, we're good now?" George asked. "We're sorry about picking on you; we didn't think it bothered you that much."

"No, it's fine. I had it coming with having you two as my best friends, but I can handle it." I smiled. "I just need a break from it every now and then."

"Well, we'll try to lay off a little." "No promises to stop completely."

"Whatever you want, just remember one day I'll find something to tease you guys about and get even." I winked.

"Oh yeah?" "Like what?"

"Like how I'm so much better at Quidditch then the two of you combined." I smirked and bolted of f the couch seconds before a pair of arms reached to where I was just sitting. I ran laughing towards the dormitories and heard two pairs of footsteps closing in behind me. I nearly made it to the safety of the stairs leading to the girl dormitories when two pairs of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Look at this Georgie, a pair of beaters outrunning a chaser." "Pitiful Freddie, and to think that same chaser insulted our Quidditch skills."

"You guys are mental." I laughed, struggling out of their grasp.

"That makes you mental too." "Only a mental person would willingly choose to be friends with a pair of mental people."

"What can I say, you're mentalness is contagious." I teased. "Can I go to bed now?"

"How boring." Fred said, shaking his head.

"Sorry to disappoint." I smiled, shrugging out of their loosened grasps.

"Nah, we don't care. G'night Shell-la-la." George said, wrapping me in quick hug.

"Night guys." I said, stepping out of George's embrace and into Fred's.

"Sleep tight Shellybell." He winked.

I walked up to my dormitory and entered the room marked for fourth years. Katie and Angelina were already there, studying and flipping through magazines of 'Witch Weekly'.

"Hey shell!" they said in unison from their beds, looking up from their text books and magazines.

"Heya." I smiled. I went to lie back on my bed but quickly sat up as my back met with a moving mass under my sheets.

"Merlin Ollie!" I groaned, dragging the fat bushel of fur out from under my sheets and onto my lap. "You can stay but Raven better not be in here in the middle of the night looking for you."

The cat lazily blinked his eyes and I settled him onto my pillows. At first I didn't believe he could fall asleep as soon as he hit the pillows but after only watching him for a moment I could hear his snores.

"This cat is unbelievable." I sighed amused and laid back down trying to find room on my pillows. At long last I finally fell asleep with a very fluffy eye mask.

I woke the next morning with the taste of cat in my mouth and an annoying tapping noise at the window next to my bed.

"What the…" I said groggily, pulling back the curtains to my window. Even though the sun wasn't even up yet I still felt the light burn my eyes and I had to resist the urge to close the curtains and go back to bed. However I heard the tapping noise again and looked back up at the windows to see a small barn owl circling around the window wanting to get in.

"Oh, good morning Fiddle Sticks." I yawned opening the window for him. The barn owl swooped in and perched itself on my shoulder. "How are you today?"

Fiddle Sticks was Sabrina's owl and I looked across the room to her bed and heard her snoring from the other side of her bed curtains. I walked over to her, careful not to wake the others, and pulled back the curtains.

"Sabrina." I whispered my voice raspy from sleep. I started to lightly shake her. "Fiddle Sticks is here for you."

"huuuh…" she moaned, rolling to her side. "I'm fine."

"What… no Sabrina, he's literally here." I said, rolling my eyes. I loved talking to people while they were still half asleep.

"Ooh…" she groaned, turning towards me and saw the bird. The owl nipped shoulder affectionately before flying down onto Sabrina's pillow.

"Thank you…" she mumbled, softly and sleepily stroking her owl's head. I nodded and walked back to my own bed to lay down however no matter how hard I tried I simply couldn't fall back asleep. Eventually I gave up and decided to pull on my uniform, brush the knots out of my hair, and took my leftover homework from last night down to the common room.

I sat in front of the fireplace for what seemed like a long time, finishing up Arithmancy equations and filling in history of magic dates. I was so focused I didn't even hear anyone enter the common room and shrieked when someone poked my sides.

"Bloody hell." I said turning around to face a small, red headed, freckled girl who was falling next to me on the couch giggling.

"Some warning next time would be appreciated Ginny." I sighed, but an amused smile played at my lips. "So what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing, everyone's beginning to wake up now." She shrugged.

"Are they? I've been awake for a while; Sabrina's ruddy owl woke me up." I groaned, rolling up my finished homework and noticed a small book on top of Ginny's school books. I had a nice, black, leathery cover I've never seen her carry around until now. "That's a nice book, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing! – Just a diary." She said quickly. I recognized an edge to her voice and it sounded almost defensive.

"Alright then." I shrugged, dropping the subject and dismissed her odd behavior. '_Some girls are just defensive of their diaries I guess' _I thought to myself. We didn't talk much after that and waited in silence for other Gryffindors to come down.

I walked to breakfast with Harry and Ron that morning and mainly nibbled on toast as other friends joined us at the Gryffindor Table.

"Happy Wednesday." I said to Percy as he took a seat across from me.

"Ah yes, good morning Michelle. How are you this morning?" Percy greeted, filling a mug with some coffee and flipping eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"I'm doing well, woke up a tad bit early but I managed to finish leftover homework with the time so it all works out."

"Yes, better to stay on top of homework before it gets out of hand. You'll be having a lot more of it this year with OWLS quickly approaching next year.

"Don't remind me." I moaned, finishing the last of my toast.

"You'll do fine I'm sure." He smiled. "On a brighter note, Quidditch should be starting soon. Of course that also means less time for studying and school work for you but at least it's something you enjoy."

"I forgot how early Quidditch starts. You're right, I can't wait!" I beamed.

Professor McGonagall came around with the day's schedule and groaned when I saw that my first period was double charms with the Slytherins.

I said farewell to Percy and walked out with my best friends in my year towards our Charms class.

I took a seat between Lee and George as the class began and listened how Professor Flitwick asked us to summon cushions to us from across the room using the spell '_Accio'_

I understood what I had to do and I learned how to use the spell pretty quickly. But when a Slytherin managed to zoom a cushion over and almost hit me in the face, it was war.

I figured out how to charm the cushions in a different direction and sent one zooming into Marcus Flint. Hard.

He was knocked off his chair and suddenly cushions were flying back and forth like cannon shells, leaving explosions of feathers on all sides of the classroom. Flitwick tried to regain order in his class but was hit with a cushion from the Slytherin side of the room and was forced to cast '_immobulis'_ from under his desk.

I was thankful the fight had broken out in Charms because with any other Professor they would have assigned us all detentions. This was why Flitwick was one of my favorite Professors at Hogwarts.

"Well that was fun." Katie smiled, wiping feathers off her robes.

"The ultimate pillow fight." George agreed as he helped pull feathers out of my hair.

"Shame we have potions next." I said glumly, automatically depressing the mood.

"Michelle, you're going to be kicked out of the group if you don't stop being so pessimistic." Fred groaned.

Snape was still sour about my little joke from the day before and nearly failed my potion even though it was near perfect. He said I cheated.

"Did I ever tell you that you should have been a Ravenclaw?" Katie whispered after Snape strode back to the front of the classroom.

"Might've mentioned it." I smiled.

I sat between Harry and Katie during lunch, discussing upcoming quidditch matches and practices.

"I heard Oliver saying he wanted to start this weekend." Katie said, after taking a spoonful of soup.

"Gives us lots of time to train before the first Quidditch match." I commented, looking forward to it.

"I hope he doesn't go overboard this year." Harry said nervously.

"You realize we're talking about Oliver here right?"

After lunch I walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest with Lee, Angelina, and Sabrina for our Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Grubbyplank. She started the term by showing us Unicorns and let the girls go over and pet the one she brought in. She wouldn't let the boys go near them because apparently unicorns prefer women. The moment I touched it I swear I felt myself fall in love. It had the softest fur I had ever touched in my life.

"For my birthday, you should get me one of them." I told Lee, nudging his chest. He gave me a look as if to say '_Yeah, and who's gonna be paying?'_ and we both cracked up laughing.

We met up with the rest of our group as we walked across the lawn to the green houses. Our last class of the day until this evening would be Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Professor Sprout.

She told us about poisonous plants and had us each split up and form into groups of four and trim the Venomous Tentaculas.

I got into a group with George, Katie, and Lee, while Fred, Angelina, and Sabrina formed a group with another Gryffindor girl named Alicia Spinnet.

We trimmed it as quickly and carefully as possible. We had to pull Lee out of the way because he got too close and the tentacula began to wrap itself around his wrist.

That evening, Sabrina's older brother Cedric joined the Gryffindors for dinner and sat on my right while Fred took a seat on my left.

I chatted with the Hufflepuff seeker politely and tried my best to keep Fred off him. He wasn't too happy about the 'competition' dining with us. Boys, honestly.

Cedric turned out to be a pretty nice guy and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't good looking. Fred caught me sneaking a couple looks at the Hufflepuff from time to time and started scowling.

"Well, we're done." Now if you'll excuse us." Fred said getting up, pulling me along with him.

"Nice meeting you Cedric." I called and waved. He waved back in a stunned response as the girl he had just been conversing with was dragged out of the Great Hall.

"Rough, aren't we?" I commented amused as Fred released my hand, which had started going numb from how hard he was gripping it.

"Sorry…" he mumbled as we walked the corridors to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" I asked, falling into step beside him.

"He annoys me."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I wanna know why." I said, stopping in front of him and faced him.

"I don't know… he thinks he's so handsome and popular. He tries to get with every girl he sees just because he knows he can. Did you notice how close he was sitting next to you? Honestly, if he moved over anymore he might as well have been sitting on your lap."

"Honestly Fred, he's Sabrina's brother." I sighed, but highly amused of jealous Fred was and didn't even realize it. "And Merlin, I just met him; you know I don't date guys I just met." I pointed out.

"Not yet." He mumbled under his breath but loud enough for me to hear. I ran my fingers through my hair exasperated and squeezed his arm.

"Have a little trust in me, eh?" I smiled slightly and turned back down the corridor. I heard Fred stay still for a moment and then run back after me.

"You're right, sorry. I do trust you, just not him." Fred groaned, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "This whole thing is aggravating me, let's just forget it."

"You read my mind." I smiled and leaned into his chest. Maybe this is why people always ask if we're going out, our acts of friendship that most people mistake for something more.

We walked in silence for a couple more minutes until we heard voices coming towards us. We quickly ducked behind a large tapestry and listened closely as the voices of Harry and Hermione walked past.

"… I think you're not giving Professor Lockhart a fair chance Harry. He's really wonderful."

"That's great 'Mione, if you're a witch who counts how many times he's won 'Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile award."

"N-no-"Hermione said, sounding flushed. "He's brilliant Harry – just look at all his books."

"That's what he said he did Hermione, not what he actually did." Harry said aggravated.

"Please Harry, if you would just give him a chance…"

Their voices faded down the hall and me and Fred cautiously crept from our hiding place.

"If you ever try to convince me of how dreamy Lockhart is, I'm going to skip the argument and just walk away."

"Wh-whatever. C'mon, we got Astronomy tonight." I said, feeling my face grow how and tugged him along with me as we sprinted for the common room.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! :D I'm in a little bit of a stick though and I'm in desperate need for filler chapters. So please please please review this and give me any ideas you have or anything you want to see in the coming chapters. I don't care if it's a fight, a romance, I'll accept anything. Even if you just say you want a chapter focused on this person, or these people, I'm completely fine with that. I have no problems changing POV for a chapter or a little bit. Even if its small and won't fill an entire chapter it gives me a start! So please tell me any ideas you have, even if you think they're dumb or afraid of other people laughing at them, I won't. PM me them if you want, to me, no ideas dumb I'm writing this to please you guys and I want to write more stuff you guys would want to read. I mean you've read all read up to chapter four and I love all of you for that and I want to continue writing things you like, so please help me and send me your ideas. Thank you so much again and I truly do love all my readers 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I decided I'm going to use some of them for this chapter and the rest of the ideas for the chapter after the next one so this is just a little chapter but I think it reveals a lot Also, remember to read my A/N at the bottom because I'm going to be announcing this big idea of mine and I hope you'll all love it and be looking forward to it like I am :D

Disclaimer: I am not, and sadly will never be JK Rowling, so the characters and plots are her except for my own characters and my small little tweaks ;)

Fred's POV

I was having a great day; pillow fight in charms, actually got all of my homework correct in Muggle Studies thanks to Michelle, and now me and her were walking side by side down towards the Great Hall to have an early dinner. No one was else from our fourth year group was hungry enough to eat yet and to be honest I wasn't either but Michelle had begged me to come saying she was starving and didn't want to come alone so I got talked in to coming with her. Looking back, I should have asked someone else to go with her. I thought nothing could bring my great mood down, until I met him.

"Oh look, it's Sabrina's brother Cedric." Michelle said surprised as we approached the table.

"What's he doing at our table? He's a Hufflepuff." I wondered suspiciously.

"Well, he is Sabrina's brother, maybe he's waiting for her. Can't siblings eat meals together?" She asked.

"But he's the Hufflepuffs seeker!" I whispered loudly as we got closer and closer to the table.

"Yes, but last time I checked, we don't play Quidditch while eating dinner… imagine if we did though, I'd love to see that." She smiled broadly at the idea and to my dismay she sat next to him. '_I have a bad feeling about this.´_ I thought but quickly took a seat on her other side.

All through the meal I could barely hold down my dinner as I watched the Hufflepuff seeker fail at flirting with Michelle. I could barely restrain myself from punching him as I watched him constantly touch Michelle's arm or move closer to her… and watching Michelle sneak shy glances at him wasn't helping my mood in the slightest and I couldn't help making small scowls. How could Michelle be interested in a guy like him? As I watched him tease her by slightly pulling one of her locks of hair, I had all that I could take.

"Well, we're done. Now if you'll excuse us." I said abruptly standing up and grabbing Michelle's hand. I was half afraid she was going to bitch out at me but thankfully she let me drag her off without a fight.

"Nice meeting you Cedric." She called back and waved. I kept going. "Rough aren't we?" she asked after we left the Great Hall. I quickly dropped her hand and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Sorry…" I grumbled, wasting no time in directing us to Gryffindor Tower. I needed George.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" She asked gently catching up with me and walking beside me. Our arms slightly brushing.

"He annoys me." Was all I was able to say. I hated myself for how pathetic I sounded.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I wanna know why." She said, whirling around in front of me, blocking my path.

"I don't know… he thinks he's so handsome and popular. He tries to get with every girl he sees just because he knows he can. Did you notice how close he was sitting next to you? Honestly, if he moved over anymore he might as well have been sitting on your lap." I protested. It was as if a fire of anger was burning in my stomach.

"Honestly Fred, he's Sabrina's brother." She said amused as if I were a little kid. It wasn't helping my anger much. "And Merlin, I just met him; you know I don't date guys I just met."

" Not yet." I muttered. I didn't want her to hear that, but I could tell she did. I was expecting something, a slap, an angry outburst. But instead she sadly squeezed my arm.

"Have a little trust in me, eh?" she smiled slightly. I knew that smile. It was her sad begging smile saying '_can we please put this behind us.'_ That, combined with what she said, made me feel awful. I stayed still for a second, she was right. I had to trust her.

"You're right, sorry. I do trust you, just not him." I groaned, catching up with her and putting my arm around her. "This whole thing is aggravating me, let's just forget it."

"You read my mind." She said relieved and leaned back into me. I'm not sure what was going through my head at the moment, but all I knew was that some part of me needed this, to reassure me that my best friend wouldn't be going anywhere. It was selfish, I know, and part of me knew that someday this would end, and I wasn't ready to face that. Not yet. Not ever.

We walked like that in silence for a little when we heard voices coming towards us from up the corridor. I quickly pulled her with me behind a tapestry as the voices turned into our corridor.

I tried to focus on the voices of Harry and Hermione, but all I could concentrate on was me and Michelle, standing really close together, behind a tapestry, alone. _'What's gotten into me?_ I thought bewildered, erasing my thoughts as the voices faded away and we crept from our hiding spot.

"If you ever try to convince me of how dreamy Lockhart is, I'm going to skip the argument and just walk away." I teased, trying to distract myself.

"Wh-whatever. C'mon, we got Astronomy tonight." She stuttered and grabbed my hand again and dragged me off towards the Gryffindor Tower. I got a déjà vu feeling.

"Wanna help me finish homework?" she asked, as we finally made it into the common room. "I didn't get today's lesso-"

"Sorry." I said interrupting her. "But I really need to speak to George." I said quickly and without another thought I rushed off towards the dormitory. I knew that was awful of me, and I know I hurt her feelings, but I'd just have to make it up to her later. I needed to speak to George and get his opinion on all of this.

"That guy is unbelievable!" I groaned loudly as I entered the room. Thankfully, only George was in there taking a nap. Or was taking a nap until my outburst shook him from it.

"Who are we talking about?" George yawned, pushing himself up and sat up on his bed.

"Cedric." I huffed, taking a seat across from him on my bed.

"Sabrina's brother?"

"Yeah, seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team." I pointed out.

"What'd he do?" George sighed, not liking where this was going.

"You should have seen him at Dinner. He kept touching shell's arm and poking her side and he was sitting right up against her. It was sickening to watch."

"Okaay…" George said, feeling sorry he asked. "Now I'm curious to know why it bothers you." He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean? It bothers me because some guy, who I didn't like to begin with, is showing interest in my best friend." I scowled.

"I could ask again why it bothers you but you've caught my curiosity on the situation. Is Michelle showing any signs of interest back?" my brother asked, looking highly amused at the situation.

"She said she wasn't…"

"Then, as one of her best friends, shouldn't you believe her and leave it at that?"

"I can't. I don't trust him at all. If you saw them together you'd understand."

"Hmm… from the sounds of it I'd rather not." George joked.

"Like you wouldn't get just as pissed as I am seeing them together."

"Oh, I know I would." George said calmly.

"You're a lia- wait did you just admit to it?" I asked bewildered.

"I don't know what I admitted, but yeah I'd be pretty pissed, but if Michelle's happy about the whole thing I wouldn't get in the way. If Michelle wants a boyfriend, we have no right to say no. We're not her parents, actually she's older then us by a couple months so we definitely couldn't be her parents…" he shrugged, but suddenly the mischievous glint was bacl "Unless… you're hoping to be Michelle's boyfriend."

"W-wh-what are you talking about?" I stammered. George however was too busy falling back on his bed laughing his arse off.

"You- you should have seen your face!" he cried, after he had settled down a little from laughing. I however, had other things on my mind.

"George, what does Michelle mean to you?" I asked bluntly. At this, George looked taken aback but he recollected himself so quickly I wondered if I had imagined it.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"B-"

"Anyway." George quickly interrupted. "Let's stop thinking about it. If it helps just think of whacking a bludger really hard at him when we go against him in Quidditch.

"I guess." I sighed, feeling I got more questions than answers. The room grew silent and was only broken when there were clawing noises at the door. George looked puzzled but went to open the door anyway and in strolled a white tabby cat.

"Hey, isn't this Amanda's cat?" he asked, picking it up and bringing it back to where he was sitting.

"Yeah, I think her name is Sasha." I said, and noticed a small note tied around her collar. "Here, hold her still." I said as I went to untie it. Once I did I read outloud.

"_Dear Fred and George,_

_Sorry for sending Sasha, I let Raven borrow Mayla the other day to send letters home. Anyway I've been sitting here in the common room forever waiting for you two. I'd come up but after the last time I walked into your room I'd rather not. Plus I'm really comfy right now and pretty tired. I was wondering if you two wanted to sneak into the kitchens before I fall asleep and maybe get some hot chocolate or something to wake me up. Up to you =)_

_-Michelle."_

"P.S. Fred is so much more handsome and good looking than George." I added, causing George to crack up and grab the parchment from my hands.

"It does not say that!" he laughed, scanning over the note to make sure it didn't.

I couldn't help but to laugh and playfully punched his shoulder. "C'mon let's go find her." I said standing up and together we walked back to the common room.

We walked down and spotted Michelle and Ron playing a game of Wizards Chess in the back. Approaching them it looked as though Ron and had just out her in checkmate.

"I said to go easy on me!" We heard Michelle cry. Ron looked as though he was having a hard time keeping back laughter.

"I did! Honest!" He swore, chuckling.

"Then why did I lose…? Oh well, good game." She smiled, seeing me and George approach. "There you guys are! I've been waiting for ages!"

"You could've come up-"

"Yeah, I was just taking a nap."

"Na-uh, you remember the last time." She said, her facing turning a light shade of red. George almost doubled over laughing at the memory.

"Hey, that just teaches you to knock before entering a guy's room." I reminded her, recalling the end of last year when she had walked in on George…doing things.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. "Anyway, do you guys want to go for some hot chocolate. I'm already tired and we have Astronomy tonight."

"Sounds good to us." Me and George chorused in unison.

"We brought the map with us." I added, pointing to my pocket.

"Sweetness, let's go now then." She smiled grabbing our hands and once again I dragged us excitingly from the common room.

A/N: So Fred's finally starting to catch on that other guys are beginning to look at Michelle in a new way, so what does that mean for the trio's future? What exactly are Fred and George beginning to feel towards Michelle and can she return those feelings? Hmmm… ;)

Oh yeah, big important announcement time! So I was down in my room a couple days go thinking of the story and what this week's chapter would be about and how much I was going to put ect… when my mind started to wonder and I began putting the characters and their friends in different, impossible scenarios and I began wishing "Man, I wish there was a way I'd be able to right a story about this, a story about that and then I came up with it and here it is: Once a month, at the end of every month, I'm going to make a chapter for what I like to call "Dream Mode." Little stories of the characters in some kind of story, preferably seasonal to the month. Like now it's the end of July so have a summer themed chapter :D Anyway, I won't be posting those stories on this book so I'm gonna make a new Story thing titled 'Dream Mode' or 'Something Dream Mode' and I'll update that at the end of every month :D So yeah, they're gonna be fun little stories, and nothing from this will really relate to this. I could hook up Michelle and Malfoy if I really wanted to in Dream Mode and it wouldn't affect this story at all, so yeah if you wanna read it just go to my profile and look through my stories and it'll be the only other one, I should have it up either later today or tomorrow night, sometime this weekend . And if you have any ideas you wanna see for a certain month (I'm having trouble of thinking of something for the end of September) review and let me hear you thoughts or what you think of my idea and of course review for this chapter and let me know your thoughts! :D


End file.
